Hitting The Right Notes
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: A series of Destiel AU fics that revolves around them being musicians or having to do with music. Each chapter is a self contained story.
1. For Myself The Violent Conquest

Dean Winchester had decided that he had had it up to here with hothead baritones.

He was shifting nervously on the podium, the score to Giacomo Puccini's _Tosca _open on the music stand in front of him, orchestra ready to go. It was the dress rehearsal, the fucking d_ress rehearsal, _and his Baron Scarpia, Castiel Novak was late _again. _They had gotten up to the character's entrance, and where was Castiel? Not on stage where he was fucking supposed to be, Dean thought. Of course, after yesterday's fight between them, why should he be?

He replayed the fight over in his head. Dean had suggested taking a tempo a little faster, but Cas had refused to sing at the new pace, and after starting and stopping the orchestra five times, Dean had finally lost his temper, and yelled at Cas, calling him several choice names and Cas had stormed out, leaving Dean to dismiss the orchestra, the other singers, and himself to think about what he was going to do.

He hated this stupid routine between them. Cas was a bigger fucking diva than a lot of the sopranos that Dean had worked with.

The worst part was that he was completely and hopelessly in love with him.

They had had an on again, off again relationship that went all the way back to their conservatory days, and now a decade later they had gotten back together and broken up at least six times. The other problem was that Cas was ridiculously talented, and was in demand the world over. But now, at the Metropolitan Opera in New York, Dean was at the make or break point in his career. This was his house debut, and he was not about to let a stupidly gorgeous, stupidly stupid ex boyfriend ruin that. He had long dreamed of doing this, and it was in their senior production that Dean had played the violin and fallen in love with Castiel, who was singing the very role at the time that he was supposed to be on stage doing now.

Right as Dean was about to go on without Cas, the dark haired man came striding in from stage left, Dean's anger going up at the self-satisfied look on Cas's face. It was the look that Cas got after he had had sex, one that Dean knew all too well. Dean looked up at him, bright green eyes flashing with anger. Cas was a notorious rake, and he had slept his way around the world, it seemed like. It was his way of getting back at Dean, usually over monumentally stupid things like tempo changes. Dean couldn't help but remember a time when he was the only one Cas slept with. It made his heart hurt, but he kept his face fixed in a look of anger and annoyance.

Dean spoke, a hint of danger in his voice. "So nice of you to join us, Mr, Novak." The eyes of the orchestra and chorus were all on the two of them, expecting another exchange like the day before.

"Sorry, Maestro but I was... busy." Cas winked, and it was all Dean could do to keep him from coming up on stage and pitching him to the auditorium floor.

"If you are ready, we'll be starting with act II."

Cas bowed mockingly. "As you wish, _Dean._"

Yes, Dean thought to himself. He might actually kill him.

. . .

The rest of rehearsal went smoothly enough, and as the musicians were filing out of the orchestra pit, Dean took a long swig from his water bottle, looking up at the stage. He wasn't really looking for Cas, but at the same time he was. The rehearsal had gone really well, and he knew that tomorrow night's show was going to be spectacular, Cas being a complete and total asshole aside.

As he was about to walk out of the auditorium, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw that it was Castiel, approaching him with a pace that said _I need to talk to you._

Dropping his voice to just above a whisper, Dean said "What the hell do you want?"

Cas grinned and closed the space between them. "Oh I think you know precisely what I want." Dean fought hard against the twinge of arousal he felt deep in his body, and he steeled himself, a sharp edge in his voice. "And why the fuck would I give you that Cas? You got a good reason why I would ever do that with you again?" Dean had found it very hard to forget the way Cas had broken his heart the last time. He wasn't about to give in.

"Because you can't resist me Dean." Before Dean could protest again, Cas's lips were against his, soft and full and hot. Dean started to kiss back, but he stopped himself. He shoved Cas backwards, suddenly regretting a little that he did. "Stay the fuck away from me Castiel." He hoped that he sounded threatening, but it just seemed to egg Cas on. "Well I'm interested in at least one of the words in that sentence." Dean was furious at this point. "I'm serious. You come near me and I call the cops. You won't fucking sing anywhere within a thousand miles of me. You got it?" Dean's face burned with shame as he felt tears start to well up in him.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But this isn't over yet Dean. You know it, and I know it." Cas turned on his heel, and Dean tried hard to not watch his ass as he walked away. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and started towards his dressing room.

The worst part was that he had an erection that spoke volumes that he very much wanted Castiel to touch him again.

No, this definitely wasn't over between them.

. . .

For opening night of a new production, Dean was normally very nervous. Tonight though, instead of the painfully recent emotional turmoil the heady effect of a full house and orchestra that he had worked hard with replaced his troubles for the moment at least, and as he stepped out from the wings to greet the audience, he smiled wide. He bowed as deeply as he could to the house, smiling and mouthing thank you at them. How long had he waited for this day? Years, he thought to himself. He wasn't the youngest conductor to ever take the Met podium but to do so at thirty felt pretty fucking awesome, he decided.

The lights went down and the curtain went up as he brought forth the loud opening chords of Puccini's masterpiece. The trombones sounded forth, unleashing a torrent of sound that Dean found that he could get used to this on a regular basis.

When it came time for Cas's entrance towards the end of the first act, Dean really hoped that the orchestra was looking at their music instead of him because he looked absolutely stunning in his costume, and Dean couldn't help but notice the tightness of it, the way it clung to Cas's long legs, and the way that Cas sang with that smoldering expression that Dean had seen oh so many times in the bedroom.

And they still had well over an hour of music to go.

. . .

The applause started as soon as Tosca had flung herself off the balcony, drowning out the conclusion to the music. Dean dropped his arms and turned – everyone was standing, cheering loudly, for what they had just experienced was likely the performance of a lifetime. Dean was smiling ear to ear, sweat dripping from his forehead. He went up to the wings, and Cas was standing there at stage right, waiting to take his bow. Dean swallowed when he saw the lust pooling in Cas's eyes. As they walked out to take their cast bow, Cas leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear "My dressing room. Ten minutes. We need to talk."

Dean wanted to say no, until Cas was the one standing next to him, linking his hand with his as he and the rest of the singers took their traditional bow.

How had he gotten to this point?

Oh yeah, he thought. I remember.

Ten years earlier

_Dean wasn't exactly thrilled about being the staff accompanist to the School of Music's opera, but he was going to do it anyway. He had his own recital to plan, and grad school applications to worry about, but when the head of the Opera Department himself had asked, he couldn't exactly turn him down. He was waiting in a practice room for the production's Baron Scarpia, some guy named Castiel, to appear so they could get on with it. Helping pushy and snobby vocalists was not something he was looking forward to, but he figured that it would look good on his resume. _

_ He was slowly practicing the left hand part of Balakriev's Islamey, the finale to his senior recital, when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it, and he felt his breath hitch because he was looking at the most handsome boy he had ever seen. He had the brightest, bluest eyes that Dean had ever seen on a person, male or female. He had thick black hair that looked like it had been tousled by sex, but something told Dean that that was how it naturally looked, that it wasn't deliberate. He was dressed quite nattily; on anyone else, it would have looked foppish but on him it looked really good. What surprised Dean even more was the fact that Castiel was looking back at him with largely the same expression. Dean reacted first. He hoped his voice didn't crack too much as he spoke. "Castiel?"_

_ Cas straightened and gave Dean a radiant smile. "That's me. Baron Scarpia, if anyone else asks." He bowed slightly and Dean giggled like a schoolgirl, but Cas didn't seem to mind. _

_ "Alright, Baron, what do you need to work on?" Dean sat down at the piano, and Cas closed the door behind him. He brought a thick score out of his satchel, and sat down on the piano bench next to Dean. Dean thrilled at the heat of Cas's thigh pressing to his skin through his pants leg._

_ Cas opened the score and indicated several pages in acts two and three. "These spots. I've got the words down, just need to do them with accompaniment."_

_ Cas stood, moving to stand next to the piano. He nodded, indicating that he was ready. Cas's rich, deep voice filled the small room as he began to sing, and Dean almost forgot to play because Castiel Novak was a force of nature when he sang._

_ By the time their hour came to a close, Dean was convinced that he was in love._

_. . ._

_ The night of the final performance, Dean was taking his place in the wings. He had also trained for the role of prompter. As he was getting his materials ready, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned on his stool, and Cas was standing there in his costume, and before he could speak Cas kissed him, shoving a piece of paper into his hand. Dean moaned low in his throat as Cas's tongue filled his mouth, tasting him, seeking more. Just as suddenly, Cas pulled back and said "Here's my number. I want to see you after the show Dean, so if you don't mind sticking around..."_

_ Dean nodded, and pulled Cas down for a kiss, which he willingly gave. "I'll be right here Cas. Don't worry."_

_ The opera was a complete and total success, and the applause for Castiel was the loudest of all. Dean was crying tears that only accompanied a truly moving performance, and when Cas turned to look at him from the stage his stomach dropped, because the look on Cas's face screamed _I want you.

_ Later that night, after several celebratory drinks in Cas's apartment, Dean lost his virginity on Cas's bed, screaming Cas's name over and over again as the baritone fucked him hard into the mattress, his hands buried in Dean's short hair. It was a hell of a way to start a relationship, but it did. For a month, it was nothing but hot kisses and hands, all the way up until graduation, when Dean walked across the stage with his ass full of Cas's cum, smiling to himself as he shook the chancellor's hand._

_ They had both gone to grad school after that, with Dean getting a masters in conducting, and Castiel singing on bigger and bigger stages as he earned his in voice and teaching. Dean was sure it would be forever until halfway through his second year he came home to he and Cas's apartment, Cas with his legs spread on the couch and one of his students giving him a blowjob. _

_ That was the first time they broke up._

_ Cas had tried to write it off as she didn't have enough money to pay for her lesson, and Cas had agreed. Dean had stormed out, got piss-drunk, and picked up some guy and brought him back to their apartment and fucked him in the bed he and Cas slept in every night, and Cas had walked in on them, the hurt painfully obvious in his eyes, but Dean wanted him to feel bad for what he had done._

_ They continued this screwed up system of give and take for four years after that, until they had finally broken it off for good, but over that period of time they found themselves working together a lot, because opera has this funny way of bringing talent together. The working part of their relationship was fruitful, in spite of the fact that Dean burned half with desire and half with intense dislike for Castiel. _

_. . ._

Dean found himself playing these thought over and over again in his mind as he walked to Cas's dressing room. He knew he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be going back to Cas, but he wanted closure. Or sex. Or both. God, he just wanted Cas, and Cas to want him. Of course, if the kiss he had attempted to give him was any sort of indication, maybe Cas was finally willing to commit to just him.

He took a deep breath and loosened his bowtie, knocking on the door after working himself up to actually do this. Castiel must have been standing near the door, still in costume, because he opened it after just two knocks. Dean got the same look from him as he did all those years ago when he first met him.

Dean closed his eyes and said "Cas, please don't look at me like that. That's not going to make this any easier." Dean's voice sounded weary, tired.

Cas stepped aside, leaving Dean room to come in if he wanted. "I just want to talk for a few minutes. Am I at least worth five minutes of your time?"

_Like you wouldn't believe, _Dean thought. "Yeah, I guess." Dean stepped into the room, and Cas shut the door behind him. "You can sit Dean, I'm not going to jump you."

Dean settled onto the couch, sitting up straight and his posture defensive. "It's what you tried yesterday, so why should I expect different from you?"

Cas put up a hand, stopping him. "Dean, I'd really rather not do that. I asked you to come for a different reason."

Dean swallowed. "What for then?"

Cas came over and sat down next to Dean on the couch, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. "I brought you here to apologize."

"I'm listening." Dean didn't want to get his hopes up, but his heart started to beat a little faster all the same.

"Dean, I'm sorry. Sorry for how I've treated you, the things I've done, the suffering I've caused you."

Dean's tone was a little angry. "Cas, how many times have I heard you say those words before, huh? How many times have you said that only to tear me down again, fucking ripped my heart out. I can't go through that again." Dean fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"This time I mean them Dean. I love you, and it's taken me a long time to realize that, but it's true. I've been in love with you for a decade now." He turned to face Dean. "I was afraid to say it, afraid to admit it to myself because I don't deserve you Dean. I never have." Gone was the bravura and pomp that normally came with Castiel, instead replaced by the most utter sincerity that Dean had ever seen on a person's face. "You gotta believe me Dean."

Dean wasn't quite believing what he was hearing. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me Cas?"

"Too long Dean, and I should have done it sooner. Even when I was with other... people, I thought about you every time. That's when I realized it was you I wanted Dean. No one else, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to believe that." He put his hand on Dean's thigh and turned to look at him.

"Cas I want to believe you, I do. But..." Dean still couldn't shake the doubt that was there.

Cas put his hand on the back of Dean's head, and pressed their foreheads together. "Then let me show you how much I mean it." Cas turned him and kissed him, and this time Dean didn't resist. Kissing Castiel was probably the next best thing to sleeping with him. A flood memories, both sad and happy, came rushing back into his mind as Cas tried to deepen the kiss, his tongue pressing against Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth, and Cas was suddenly in it, the same all consuming feeling that came with that first kiss all those years ago right there, feeling like it had never been gone.

Dean broke the kiss and said "Before I tell myself that this isn't some dream Cas-"

Castiel put two finger to his lips, cutting off his speech. "I wouldn't have asked you to come here had I not been serious. Dean, I love you. I've loved you since that first kiss all those years ago." Cas gripped Dean's hand tight, emphasizing his meaning.

Dean smiled at him. "In that case, do you mind if we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?"

A hint of lust crept into Cas's eyes. "Where are you staying?"

"Same place as always in New York – the Hotel Gabriel." Dean had first stayed there when he was fresh out of grad school and been invited to conduct the New York City Opera.

"Me too – what floor?"

"The 9th. Lucky number, remember?"

Cas smiled. "Yeah I do. I'm on the 11th. I'm gonna get out of this costume – I'll meet you out front in ten minutes, alright?"

Dean gave him another kiss. "Alright."

. . .

After dodging a crowd of well wishers and fans, Castiel ducked around a large column out the front of the house and saw Dean shaking hands with a group of important looking men, smiling widely. Cas recognized the house manager and a couple members of the Met Board, and they looked very pleased. Cas waited for them to part and went out to Dean.

"I take it that was a happy meeting?" Cas gestured towards the departing bigwigs.

Dean's smile could have lit up Lincoln Center. "Very. They want to talk further with me about coming back later this year, perhaps even take me on as a principal guest conductor." Dean was trying his hardest to contain his excitement.

Cas put his arms around him and kissed him. "Well congratulations maestro." Dean smiled again, a warm look in his eyes. "Thanks Cas."

Cas pulled him away from the opera house. "Come on – I got hear by taxi, unless you have a car."

Dean shook his head. "The house sent a car for me, actually. I told him to let me get back to the hotel myself. Not worth him going out of his way for me."

Castiel just smiled and took Dean's hand in his.

. . .

The cab drive back to their hotel was unexpectedly long, between traffic from the opera and the fact that it was New York City. Cas was quiet most of the way back, contenting himself with just holding Dean's hand and resting his head against his shoulder. Dean remembered when they were like this all the time, and he was really, really hoping that this time it would last. Yeah he was probably stupid for letting himself fall into it again, but Cas really did look and sound serious about this.

Once tipping the driver generously, Cas held Dean's door open for him, and as he got out of the car gave his ass a squeeze, making Dean let loose a small yelp.

Yeah, he was getting it good tonight.

Had they been the only ones in the elevator, Dean was sure that Cas would have been all over him, but instead Cas just opted to stand as close to him as possible and shove his hand down the back of his tuxedo pants, cupping Dean's ass and not looking like he had a care in the world. Dean made sure no one else noticed and let himself relax a little more, and Cas ran a finger along the cleft between Dean's cheeks, and Dean got an erection faster than he had in a long time.

Of course, Cas had always had that effect on him.

Cas did at least wait until they were in Dean's room to launch himself into Dean's arms. He had Dean up against the door as soon as it was shut, kissing him hungrily, teeth catching Dean's bottom lip in a way that should have been painful but only served to make his cock harder. Cas skillfully unbuttoned Dean's shirt, breaking the kiss to say "Not the first time I've stripped you out of a tux Dean, is it?." Dean tugged off his jacket and cummerbund, throwing them to the floor. "And I'm hoping it's not the last Cas." He picked Cas up in a fireman's carry and took him over to the bed, setting him down on it and removing his shirt.

Cas licked his lips and eyed him hungrily as he removed his own dress shirt. "I see that you're still keeping fit."

Dean chuckled and got on the bed, pressing his naked torso to Cas's. "You try conducting The Ring at anything less than full strength." He kissed Cas on the lips again, his tongue running along the inside of Cas's mouth, teeth barely grazing over his bottom lip. Cas broke the kiss and said "Wait when did you conduct The Ring?"

Dean planted wet, hot kisses down Cas's body, swirling his tongue in his navel, causing Cas to moan. How long had it been since he heard that? He licked his way down Cas's treasure trail, and paused to hum against the outline of Cas's cock in his dress slacks. "Last year in Frankfurt. Fucking ugly production but I got a big fat paycheck out of it."

Cas looked down at him, eyes blazing bright blue as he watched Dean unfasten his pants. "I... god Dean need your mouth on me... I heard about that production. Kinda sad I had to miss it. You've always done so well with Wagner." Dean got Cas's pants off and pulled down his briefs with them, and Cas's thick cock sprang out with a loud slap against his stomach.

Dean licked up the underside, earning himself another moan from Cas. "Want to hear a little secret Cas?"

Cas put a hand in Dean's hair, guiding Dean's warm, hot mouth to the head of his cock. "Kinda."

Dean stuck out his tongue, tasting the precum that had collected in a dewy drop on the end of Castiel's member. "I'm conducting _Die Meistersinger_ this summer at Bayreuth. When I saw your name on the cast list I was kind of disappointed but now..." Dean opened his mouth wide and swallowed Cas all the way down, muscle memory serving him well.

Cas laid back on the soft mattress, letting Dean take him in the way only he knew how. "Fuck... Dean... missed this so goddamn much." Dean hummed contentedly around Cas's dick, using long, slow motions to drive Cas wild. "We're... totally doing this in Bayreuth. Gonna blow you before you go on. I'll sing with the taste of your cum in my mouth Dean." Dean pulled off of Cas and looked up at him. "Won't be the first time, will it?"

Cas smiled down at him. "No it won't. Remember Los Angeles right after we got back together the second time?"

Dean went back down on Cas's cock for a moment, sucking him hard and _just right. _He swirled his tongue around Cas's head, his tongue dipping into the slit to taste more of Cas's essence, the taste of Cas's sweetish precum bursting into his mouth. Dean felt himself get harder in his slacks, and he picked his lower body up to get them off. He took his mouth off of Cas's cock, gasping for air. "Oh I remember Cas. First time I'd ever gone on stage high off of an orgasm." He moved back up Cas's body to cup Cas's face in his hands.

"You protested until I got down on my knees and blew you. Noticed that you shut up real quick after that." Cas kissed Dean again, the taste of his own precum and Dean's mouth making his arousal soar even higher. Yeah, it had been way too long.

"You give way better head than you take credit for Cas."

Cas smiled evilly. "Get on your back Dean and I can do you one better."

Dean complied and Cas slid down his body, licking his way down, leaving a hot trail of fire that only Cas had ever been able to make him feel. It was like their bodies were made for each other, Dean thought.

Cas licked up Dean's cock, using the flat of his tongue in an open mouthed gesture and then closing it over his shaft, halfway down. He took a finger and pressed it against Dean's perineum, and the sound he got out of Dean from doing that was music to his ears. He began to bob his head up and down on him, hollowing his cheeks to get a nice, tight hold on him. Yeah Dean might have been a fast rising conductor but Cas knew him way better than that – Dean was a complete and total pushover when someone was giving him head, and Cas gave him the best.

Dean fisted the sheets above him, knowing that Cas didn't like it when he touched him while giving him a blowjob. Cas moved his fingers down and pressed against Dean's entrance. It felt tight and crazy hot, just how Cas very vividly remembered.

Cas gave Dean's cock one more good long lick and moved back up the bed, kissing Dean hard on the mouth, rutting his cock into the juncture of Dean's thighs. "Before we do this Dean, I just want to say... God Dean I just want you, okay? No more bullshit and tears, I promise. Dean, baby, I have fucking missed you so goddamn much." Cas kissed him again, a sweet, tender gesture that went straight to Dean's heart. "I love you Dean. So, so much."

Dean put a hand to the side of Cas's face. "I know, Cas. I know. It's okay, I've never stopped." He brought Cas's face closer to his. "Ever." Cas tried his best to pour all of his apologies and feelings for Dean into the next kiss, and Dean believed him, believed completely that Cas was his now, and only his.

Dean pushed Cas off of him gently, and hot up to go over to his suitcase, and Cas watched his ass move across the room, his breath hitching with every footstep that he took. Dean came back a moment later with a condom and a packet of lube, and he pushed them into Cas's hands. "Just like we used to Cas. Just like how we're gonna keep doing." Dean laid back on the bed and opened his legs, offering himself up to Cas, trust in his eyes.

Cas planted gentle kisses up Dean's leg as he rolled the condom down the length of his cock, putting half of the lube on him and the other on Dean, Dean's breath catching as he felt the cool liquid against him. Cas began to work the lube into him carefully, pressing two fingers gently inside Dean, feeling the warm tightness there and thinking to himself why did I ever give this up? Dean moaned as Cas scissored his fingers, getting him good and open. Dean writhed as Cas pressed his fingers deeper and crooked his index finger, finding the swollen mass that was Dean's prostate, and he gently pressed the pad of his finger against it, and Dean's hips bucked up off the bed.

Smiling, Cas did this a few more times, watching Dean come apart a little more each time, until Dean was pleading with his whole being. Yeah, he hadn't lost his touch with Dean in the least. He withdrew his fingers, and Dean whimpered at the loss of contact, only to suddenly be filled with Cas's cock, slowly sliding into him, the phrase perfect fit playing in his mind again.

Cas put Dean's legs on his shoulder and began to thrust in and out, his blue eyes dark with lust, his hands keeping a tight grip on Dean's thighs as he did so. Dean had his eyes closed and his head tossed back, Cas taking him for all he was worth. "God... Cas... so... fucking... good... fuck..."

Cas sped up a little more, sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of Dean's calf, the sensation of pain sending Dean's arousal through the roof, and he arched his back, a sob of pleasure spilling over his lips. Cas had learned that little trick a long time ago, loving that Dean would let him mark him like this.

"Mine Dean, always mine." Cas's voice sounded rough, even more gravelly than usual with lust.

"Yours Cas, always yours." Dean was on the edge of orgasm, his cock pulsing with every heart beat as Cas hit him in his sweet spot with every thrust. Cas was driving him mad, the pleasure overwhelming. He reached down and gave his cock a light tug, only for Cas to remove his right hand from his leg and bat his hand away, saying "Let me." Cas began to jack him in time with his thrusts, the sync between his hand and his hips nearly perfect.

It was as though they had never parted, at least sexually.

Cas felt like Dean was getting tighter and tighter around him, the heat building between them, and Cas felt sweat run down his back. He gave Dean one, two, three more long strokes, the same action in his hips, and Dean came, yelling Cas's name at the top of lungs, long, thick white ropes of cum spattering his chest and stomach, and Cas came right behind him, filling the condom while buried to the hilt in Dean's ass, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Cas collapsed forward, withdrawing from Dean in the same motion, the condom coming off and spilling Cas's cum all over the bedspread. Dean carded a hand through Cas's sweaty hair, reveling in the feel of Cas's hot breath against his chest. He planted butterfly kisses across the top of Cas's head, Cas mewling contentedly with each brush of Dean's lips.

"Do you want to stay the night Cas?" Dean's tone was serious.

"Of course I do Dean. I always slept best with your arms around me." Cas turned his head and looked at him, smiling.

"You can every night, if you want to." Dean kissed him on the forehead, and Cas snuggled closer, their bodies sticky with cum.

"I do want to Dean, really."

Dean smiled again.

. . .

The next day at rehearsal, Dean was in an exuberant mood. The energy he had transferred over to the performance that night, and at the end, the house cheering wildly, Cas smiled the widest of all, hand in hand with Dean, because he knew that life was going to be better now that he was back together with the love of his life.


	2. Backbeats and Yardlines

It wasn't that Castiel minded going out to the high school and listening to new members for his drumline, but on a Monday in the middle of June when he could be home playing Halo was pushing it.

He pulled his car up to the back of the band room, parking behind an old muscle car. The back said Impala, and he recognized the Chevrolet logo. He hadn't seen the car before, so he assumed that it belonged to the new drummer. He pushed his aviators up onto his head as he walked into the band room, looking for his director.

"Mr. Singer?" He didn't see him in the main part of the room, so maybe he was in the instrument storage room.

"Back here Cas." A drawling Southern accent sounded out from the open door along the opposite wall. Cas stepped over to it, his trainers squeaking on the freshly waxed floor. He entered the room, seeing Mr. Singer selecting a snare drum while a boy Cas's age stood by patiently.

"Dean, this my drumline captain, Castiel Novak. Cas, meet Dean Winchester." Cas shook Dean's hand, saying "Nice to meet you." He gave Dean a warm smile, meeting his green eyes. Dean was his height, but had broader shoulders and an easy demeanor about him that Cas could only call a good thing.

"Same to you Cas. I hear that you've made the East Collins High drumline into quite something." Dean wasn't lying. Under Cas's leadership they had shaped up to be the best in the area. Of course, Cas wouldn't take credit for it out loud.

Cas waved his hand. "Don't let Mr. Singer fool you. The guys work hard. I just show them how to hold the sticks correctly."

Bobby, as Mr. Singer called himself, brought out a black case that was the size of a snare. "Here you go Dean. I'll assign this one to you for now until the season really gets going. I have to head home soon, so if the two of you want to just take this back to your place Cas I'd really appreciate it if you'd show Dean the ropes."

Cas looked back over at Dean and said "Sure. He'll be up to speed in no time."

. . .

Dean followed Cas back to his house, not letting Cas's Camaro out of sight. He hadn't been expecting to be welcomed so openly to the fold, but Cas had made him feel right at home. He had transferred from a school a couple counties over, so it wasn't like he was entirely unfamiliar with the area.

That and it helped that Cas was attractive. Dean had made peace with the fact he liked guys quite some time ago, but there wasn't anything about Cas that screamed gay. Besides, he was his new drumline captain and he did respect that, no matter how hot Cas was.

He pulled in behind Cas and shut his car off, the seat squeaking under him as he got out. Cas's house was big, with white siding and what looked like a fenced in backyard. Cas got out of his car and opened the trunk, pulling Dean's drum out. He canted his head towards a door in the wall, and he followed Cas to the backyard.

As they were getting set up on the patio, Cas asked "So what school did you transfer from anyway?"

"North Michael High. My parents got jobs here in town so we decided to just move rather than commute. Believe it or not I actually got kind of excited when I saw you turn down this street. I live three houses down." Dean pointed to his left.

"I was wondering who was moving into that place. Well at least you don't have to drive far to get home." Cas selected a pair of drumsticks from his bag.

"Nope. So, almighty Castiel, show me the ways of how you boys do it over here."

Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling behind his sunglasses. "Same as it's done everywhere else. But..." He tapped out a rudiment, the sound of the drum echoing off of the house around him. "That's what we start with normally at practice."

Dean played it back to him, perfect rhythm and everything. Cas stood and watched his hands as the drumsticks hit against the drum's head, thoroughly impressed. "Very nice. We'll do a few more of those and then I'll show you the music for our show."

After an hour or so of practicing, Cas felt like Dean was picking up pretty well on the way things were done at East Collins. It was also getting hotter and hotter, the bright Oklahoma sun beating down on them. Cas stopped them and said "I'm thirsty. Want a drink?" Cas hitched a thumb towards the house behind him.

Dean set down his drumsticks and wiped his palms on the back of his shorts. "Yeah, that sounds good. Want me to stay here, or do you trust me enough to come into your house?" Dean gave him a sly little smile.

Cas laughed. "I trust you Dean. Come on." Dean let his gaze drift down Cas's back, appreciating the way his muscles moved under the dark green fabric of his Madison Scouts t-shirt. They went into the kitchen, where Cas poured them water from a pitcher in the refrigerator. He handed a glass to Dean and leaned against the counter. The cool liquid felt like heaven after being out in the heat for so long.

Dean drained his glass in one gulp, watching Cas's throat bob as he drank his water. He took a moment to imagine what it would look like if Cas went down on him, those pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

Cas must have realized the distant look in Dean's eye. "Did you hear me Dean?"

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about something. What'd you say?"

"I said band camp starts two weeks from today. You don't have vacation or anything do you?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. I'll be right here in town. Why?"

"Because I need a co-captain, and you seem to be a good candidate. The girl who was supposed to be it is going on a cruise with her boyfriend that week, so her position needs to be filled. That and you're senior too, so I figured that you're experienced enough. What do you say?"

Dean set down his glass and stuck out his hand. "Sure thing, Captain." Dean threw in a wink, and Cas's stomach turned a backflip. He wasn't sure why he suddenly got turned on, but that's exactly what happened. He gripped Dean's hand for a moment longer and said, his voice a little shaky, "We better get back to practicing. You're gonna need to be in top shape for this show."

"Oh don't worry Cas. I'm sure everything's gonna be just fine."

Cas really hoped so anyway.

. . .

The next couple of weeks flew by, and Dean came over almost every day to practice with Cas. Dean also started staying a little longer, and he and Cas quickly became good friends. He even spent one night on Cas's couch after they had practiced a good part of the day and played Halo until two in the morning. He had woken up that morning with a hard on, and had jerked himself off in Cas's downstairs bathroom while thinking about fucking him over a drum. Cas had been dropping little hints here and there that could possibly hint at some sort of relationship, but Dean still wasn't 100% sure about where this could go. No matter, he would find out with time. He was just glad to have as good a friend as Cas, especially in a new town.

The week of band camp arrived, and he and Cas rode together out to the high school on the first day, Metallica pouring from the speakers of Dean's Impala. This was his opportunity to meet the other members of the drumline. There was Gabriel, Anna, Luke, Michael, Ruby, Uriel, Raphael, Tessa, Lisa, Ben, and Jess. Jess was the lead bass drum, and Uriel was head of the quints. Dean hit it off with them all immediately, and knew that he wasn't going to have to take any shit from them. Cas had been a little nervous about introducing Dean to them, but he had found that he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like Dean was a freshman, and he already knew Cas so the transition wasn't going to be hard.

Bobby had them all gathered out on the practice field. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's an absolute pleasure to have you all here today. This season's gonna be kick ass, and I think you all know that. Sam here's really looking forward to working with you all." Sam Campbell was the drum major, and Castiel's lifelong friend. Cas gave him a salute from the back, and Sam nodded his head at him.

Bobby continued his speech and Dean took the opportunity to lean in and whisper in Cas's ear. "Friend of yours?"

"Since preschool. We're almost like brothers."

"He won't be a dick will he? I know drum majors can let the power get to them."

Cas scoffed. "Who Sam? No, not at all. Sam's a really good guy. Blows a mean trombone too."

Dean nodded. "Hey Cas, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I uh... don't know if you might feel the same way and this is probably a bad time... but..." Dean swallowed against the dry feeling in his throat. He had been trying to figure out a way to ask this for the last four days.

"Yes."

Dean did a double take. "Y.. yes?"

"You're not exactly subtle about how you watch a guy drink water Dean." Dean could feel Cas smiling next to him.

"So you noticed that, huh?" Dean felt half embarrassed and half excited.

"Yeah, and those aren't exactly friendly I want to hang out eyes you give me. More like I want to fuck you dry eyes. Maybe I'll have to teach you some subtlety." Cas turned and winked at him.

Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

. . .

They agreed at the end of the first day of camp to take things slowly for a bit, and definitely not make anything public. Dean drove Cas home every day, the sun setting in the distance, and sat with him at lunch, not close enough to touch him but still close enough to feel the heat of his body. Cas found that he liked it, giving Dean little smiles every now and then.

On the way home on the last day of camp, Dean hesitated in Cas's driveway. Cas wasn't an expert at reading Dean yet, but he was slowly getting better.

"Something wrong Dean?" Cas turned in the passenger seat to give his full attention to his new... boyfriend.

"Not really, just more of a... a uh... a feeling. Cas I really like you man. Like, like like you. And I'm glad we're doing this. And I was wondering if-" Dean's words were cut off as Cas gently placed his lips against his mouth, kissing Dean tenderly. Whatever Dean was going to say next was forgotten as Cas's tongue pressed against his lips, and Dean opened his mouth, the taste of Cas suddenly filling him. It was really, really good, the way Cas tasted. It was a clean taste, like someone who took care of himself. Cas gently put his hands on the sides of Dean's head and pulled him in deeper. Dean tried to lean forward but was restrained by his seatbelt.

Cas backed off of him, smiling. "Here are your choices Dean. Either you can go home and I can come over after I get cleaned up or you can stay here and try to stay quiet while you shower with me. Your choice. My parents are both working overnight at the hospital and the house will be ours, but again the choice is yours." Cas smiled at him, but this time it wasn't innocent.

No, Cas's smile was very much hinting at something darker.

Dean shut the car off and kissed Cas again. "How's that for an answer?"

Cas put his forehead to Dean's. "I'd say pretty damn good baby." He hadn't meant to let the pet name slip out, but it happened anyway.

"You're fucking adorable Cas, you know that?" Dean really meant it, given the way that Cas's eyes were wide and blue and how his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"I look even better naked. And you're more than welcome to find that out Dean."

Dean set a personal record for how fast he got out of his car, Cas basically running to unlock the door. Dean came up right behind him and put his hands on Cas's hips, grinding his now very hard cock against Cas's shorts encased ass. "Dean I have to get the door open, just hold on a sec." Dean relented, just a little bit, and as soon as they were inside Dean had him up against the wall, pinning him Cas there against it. "What about slow?" Cas was intensely aware of Dean's erection pressing into his thigh.

"Man, fuck slow. Been wanting to get you like this since you came striding into the band room three weeks ago." Dean kissed him again, and it hard, hot, and bruising. Cas moaned as Dean bit down on his bottom lip, and Cas hooked a leg around Dean's leg, joining them together. Dean tugged at the hem of Cas's t-shirt, and he lifted it over his head, dropping it to the floor as he pulled off his own. Cas pressed his body to Dean's, delighting in how they fit together.

Dean picked Cas up after a few more minutes of passionate kissing and threw him over his shoudler. "Where's the bathroom Cas? Shower sounds really fucking good right now." Cas laughed from over Dean's shoulder. "Upstairs, third door on the left. And don't fucking drop me." Cas tried to put seriousness behind the words, but really couldn't, not with the way Dean's hands were digging into his skin currently.

Dean made it up the stairs in record time, considering the fact that he had a guy slung across his shoulder that didn't weigh too much less than him. He opened the bathroom door and set Cas down, letting him turn on the water. The shower stall wasn't exactly large, but there would definitely be enough room for the two of them.

Cas turned his back to Dean and in as teasing a manner as he could, peeled off his shorts, and Dean was presented with a view of Cas's ass filling out a pair of dark blue briefs. Cas looked at him over his shoulder, watching Dean's face. "Why don't you show me what you got there Dean? Can't shower with your clothes on." To encourage him, Cas next slid down his briefs and wow, Dean thought, his ass is perfect. Dean got naked quickly coming up to press himself to Cas's back and drag his cock along the curve of Cas's ass. He reached around to the front of Cas's body and took Cas's thick cock in his hand, stroking him with a firm grip, Cas's precome gathering on the end of his fingers. Cas moaned as Dean's callused fingers touched him, and he ground his hips against Dean's groin.

"Want something there, Captain?" Dean couldn't resist, he really couldn't.

"Get in the shower and I'll show you." Cas wasn't about to take no for an answer.

The water was hot enough to melt the ice caps, but Dean barely even noticed as he held Cas close to him, tilting Cas's head back for a kiss and reaching down in between the two of them to stroke Cas's cock with his. He registered that Cas's dick was about the same size as his, except it curved upwards more. Dean stroked them until he felt Cas start to shake, and he sped up his hand, his own orgasm starting to get closer.

Before he knew it had even happened, Cas came, his come coating Dean's cock and making it sticky, and Dean came too, his lips still pressed to Cas's. Cas pulled away his hips, the sensation of Dean stroking him getting to be too much.

"Knew those hands were skilled." Cas grabbed the soap and started to lather Dean up.

"Give me an hour and some food and we can keep going, if you like."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again. "Mom left money for pizza, if that's alright with you."

Dean nodded. "Sounds fucking delicious Cas. Kinda like you."

"You're a real flirt. Keep it up and I'll stick around."

"That a promise Cas?"

"Yes." Cas kissed him again.

. . .

After that first night together, the two of them became inseparable. Dean would shoot him suggestive looks at school, stand entirely too close to him at practice, and even gave Cas a handjob or two in the backseat of his car after football games. Cas loved it, every second of it, and the secrecy of it made it all the more thrilling when Dean would sneak a kiss between classes. To everyone else, the drumline included, they were just good friends.

Dean woke up one morning after getting home late from a competition, his head laying on Cas's chest. He notice that he still had his clothes on, neither of them having even bothered undressing after arriving at Cas's house. Dean had staid the night plenty of times, but always downstairs on the couch or spare room. He sat up quickly, hoping that neither of Cas's parents were there, seeing them lying in bed together.

Cas stirred and picked his head up. "The door's locked Dean. Lay back down." Cas rolled over and hugged Dean's waist.

"Sorry Cas, just didn't recognize it." His head was still fuzzy from sleep, and he blinked a few times, clearing the fuzz of sleep from his eyes.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder last night on the bus." Cas sat up and put his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, and?"

"It was cute." Cas kissed him right behind his ear.

"I only sleep on boy's shoulders that I like, you know that right?"

Cas chuckled, and kissed Dean on the cheek. "You go get cleaned up, and I'll put together some breakfast, alright?"

Dean turned his head and Cas kissed him on the lips. "Sounds good babe."

Cas rose from the bed and crossed over to his dresser and gave Dean some clothes. "Here. They might be a little tight on you, but you'll live." Dean kissed him one more time, and then, making sure no one else was up yet, crept to the bathroom.

Cas went downstairs, having shed his clothes from yesterday in favor of a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He made waffles and bacon, foods he knew that Dean liked. He was pouring orange juice into a glass when Dean came down, his hair still damp, the smell of Old Spice body wash accompanying his entrance.

Cas looked up at him. "Well don't you look like a dream come true?" Dean smiled and went over to Cas, kissing him tenderly. "And a very good morning to you to." Cas gestured towards the table, and Dean sat down, piling his plate with food. They both ate in silence for awhile, only the sounds of silverware clinking against ceramic plates filling the room.

Dean spoke halfway through his second waffle. "Cas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Cas took a swallow of orange juice to wash down his waffle.

"I'm not saying that what we've been doing hasn't been great but... Cas I think I'm ready for the next step."

Cas set down his glass and wiped his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I want to have sex with you. " Dean's tone was serious.

Cas let out a long breath, puffing out his cheeks slightly. "I know you do Dean. I just don't... don't want it to be rushed. Call me a prude but I want it to be special. That and I... I am a virgin."

Dean scooted a little closer and took Cas's hand in his. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "Just wanted to wait for the right guy. And I want it to be you, really. But not yet." Cas gave him as easy of a smile as he could manage. "We will Dean, I promise."

Dean nodded. "Alright Cas. But just know that I'm ready when you are."

. . .

It was the last football game of the season, and the celebratory feel in the air was palpable. The East Collins Devils had been undefeated all season, and it was also senior night. Even Cas's parents had taken the night off to come and watch Cas march. He and Dean were both a mix of emotions, both happy and sad, as they got lined up behind the band room to march out onto the field. Dean was right behind Cas, loosening up his arms. Cas was still, save for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he focused himself. Cas took marching very seriously, and Dean respected that.

After he saw Cas's head pick back up, he leaned forward to where only Cas could hear him. "I don't think I've told you yet how good your ass looks in that uniform."

Cas turned his head, looking back at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Now's not the time for me to pop a hard-on Dean." Cas couldn't keep a small smile from curling his lips.

"As you wish, Captain."

Cas shook his head and focused his eyes forward. Bobby called for silence, indicating that step off was soon. Sam counted off one, two, three, four and Cas broke forth a drum roll, starting off a cadence that he and Dean had come up with awhile back. The Devil Regiment, as the band was called, looked impressive, dark black uniforms with helmets that sported a high, white feather crested plume, with Sam out front, bare headed, white gloves covering his fingers.

After playing the national anthem and getting the football team on the field, Cas followed Dean closely up to their place in the stands. The chill in the early November air was cold, and they huddle close together for warmth. They had a few minutes before playing their first stand tune, so Cas took the opportunity to talk to Dean.

"Dean I have something to tell you." Cas dropped his voice just so that only Dean could hear him.

"Sure Cas." Dean moved a little closer to him.

"I'm ready. Tonight. Mom and Dad said you could come over, is it cool with your folks?"

Dean smiled wide and said "I'm sure it will be. But tonight Cas, are you sure?"

Cas looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah Dean, I am. Wanted you since I woke up this morning, knew today was right." He put his hand on Dean's knee and squeezed. "I trust you Dean."

Dean let his gaze drift over Cas's face and body. Had Cas not been wearing his hat he probably would have run a hand through his hair. "I love you Cas."

Cas smiled and said "I love you too Dean."

Sam's voice calling for a stand tune interrupted them and they both picked up their drums and stood.

Cas couldn't help but notice that Dean stood as close to him as possible for the rest of the game.

. . .

Cas peeled himself out his uniform, all hot and sweaty from their half time show. It also hadn't helped that during their third quarter break Dean had pulled him aside to a dark corner under the bleachers and whispered exactly what he wanted to do to him later. Not even the cool air could keep the color from rising in Cas's cheeks. He was about to strip himself out of the uniform's pants when Sam came over to him.

"So how long has it been Cas, since you started dating him?" Sam gave him an enigmatic smile.

Cas paused and turned to Sam. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Yeah, the two of you aren't exactly as subtle as you think. But seriously, how long."

Cas smiled and said "Since camp back in July."

"Have the two of you... you know."

Cas blushed again. "No, not yet. But it's going to happen really soon."

"Like this weekend soon?" Sam shifted on his feet and moved his hair out of his face.

"Tonight Sam."

Sam smiled at him. "If he hurts you Cas..."

"He won't Sam, I know it. He's actually the sweetest guy ever." Cas looked at Dean across the band room, who was talking with Ruby and Uriel. Dean caught his eye and smiled back at him.

"I have a couple condoms in my car if you need 'em." Sam was nothing if not helpful.

"It's alright Sam, I've got it all taken care of."

Dean crossed over to where Cas was standing and not so subtly brushed up against him. "Almost ready to go?" He say Sam standing there, a knowing look on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll talk to you later Cas. Good night, Dean." Sam sauntered off to look for Jess.

"He knows Dean. But he won't tell anyone."

Dean's look of mild shock was soothed as Cas brushed a hand over his shoulder. "Give me a couple more minutes and I'll meet you at your car." Cas turned and winked at him, and Dean wanted to put his hand to side of Cas's face, but instead just settled for quickly squeezing his hand. "Alright."

Cas finished taking off his uniform in record time, doing his best to conceal the erection that had suddenly sprung up.

. . .

Since they only lived a few houses apart from each other, the two of them car-pooled every day to school. Today, Dean had driven, so Cas looked for the Impala in the darkened parking lot. He saw Dean leaning against it, his hands resting in the pockets of his leather jacket, a smile spreading across his face as he saw Cas approaching. Dean crossed the last few steps over to Cas, and put his hands on his hips. "Well aren't you a dream come true?" Cas smiled and kissed Dean tenderly, and put his hands on the backs of Dean's shoulders. Dean smelled like sweat and cologne, and Cas breathed in deep through his nose as Dean's tongue pressed into his mouth.

Cas broke the kiss after a moment and said "Ready?" Dean nodded. "Yes. Been ready since the day I met you babe."

He opened the passenger door and Cas got in, the seat squeaking beneath him as he settled his weight onto it. He thought about what it would be like to ride Dean in the front seat, and the though made him even harder. Dean got in next to him and started up the car, waiting for another to go by before he eased out of the parking spot.

"Hey Dean, would you possibly be interested in maybe... having sex in here sometime?"

Dean turned to him, wide eyed. "Jeez Cas, we haven't even done it period yet."

"What can I say Dean, green eyes and leather turn me on." Cas put his hand on Dean's thigh and worked his way up to where Dean's erection was bulging out the right pants leg of his jeans. "Yeah, you like that idea, don't you Dean?"

Dean did his best to focus on the road. "I Really, really do Cas." Cas gave Dean's cock a squeeze and moved back over to his side of the seat, letting Dean suffer a little.

Dean didn't exactly speed home, but he drove not quite as carefully as Cas would have liked. Then again, Cas probably would have done the same, knowing what was in the very near future.

Cas's parents had already gotten home, and they were both already in bed, having to go to work early the next morning, so Cas decided they would go down to the basement. There was another bathroom and bed down there for guests, and Cas had a tv and his video games down there, and he and Dean had spent quite a lot of time on the big leather couch there, kissing and touching and giving each other blowjobs and handjobs.

Tonight it was different.

Cas turned on the light, and Dean saw that Cas had put fresh blankets on the bed, and that the air smelled a little cleaner, not quite as musty as it normally did. Cas noticed Dean's attention wandering and said "Wanted it to be a little less... smelly, you know?" Dean leaned over and kissed the side of his head. "Why don't we shower separately? We are gonna take this slow Cas. Want it to last, alright?"

Cas nodded and said "You go first. I'll be right here when you get out, alright? And Dean, clean yourself. Like..."

Dean kissed him one more time and said "I got it babe. Don't you worry, alright?" He turned towards the bathroom. Cas had already left some clothes in there for him for later. Cas kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. He was excited, but nervous at the same time. Sure he and Dean had seen each other naked, touched each other in myriad ways, but this... this was different. He took a deep breath and went over to the bathroom door. "Hey Dean?"

Dean's voice was just audible over the water. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go shower upstairs, alright?"

"Take your time Cas, I'm not going anywhere.

Cas tread as quietly as he could up the stairs. He heard the sound of his father snoring from behind the door of his parents bedroom, so they were definitely out for the night. Cas went to his room and got his pajama pants, then to the bathroom. He turned up the water as warm as he could stand it, and stripping off his clothes hurriedly, got in. The water relaxed him a little bit, and he set about washing himself thoroughly, doing his best to keep his hands away from his semi-hard cock. He reached out of the shower and grabbed the spray nozzle he had gotten from the local sex store (he thought he was going to faint upon running that particular errand) and cleaned himself out, readying himself for Dean. It felt odd, the water going inside him like that, but he knew that it would be worth it.

He took a few more minutes to enjoy the warm water, and then got out, drying himself off and mussing his hair a little, knowing that Dean found it to be very endearing like that. He put on his pajama bottoms and dumped his dirty clothes and the douche in his room, closing the door quietly.

When he got back downstairs, Dean was sitting in the bed shirtless, the covers drawn up to his waist. The lamp next to the bed cast a glow over his tan body, and Dean's smile was wide and inviting. Cas's breath caught in his throat as he approached the bed, because Dean looked absolutely gorgeous.

"May God strike me down because I'm pretty sure there's an angel laying in my bed." Cas descended the last few steps and made his way over to the bed, crawling from the foot of it up to where Dean was laying.

"An angel Cas? That's setting the bar a little high, isn't it?" Cas settled himself so that he was straddling Dean's thighs. "Maybe. But even if you're just Dean, that's okay too." Cas put his forehead to Dean's and smiled. "You know Cas, when I come I sprout wings." Dean gave him a wink and Cas kissed him gently, putting his arms around the back of Dean's neck and grinding his hips, making Dean go hard in his boxers. He took his time, moving slowly against Dean, really getting him worked up until Dean's moans into Cas's mouth became louder and louder, and Cas had to stop for fear of them being too loud.

"Gotta stay quiet for me Dean, alright?" Cas rubbed Dean's shoulders, relaxing him. Dean moved to turn on his side and Cas laid down next to him. Dean started kissing him again, rubbing his hand along the length of Cas's naked torso. Every brush of his fingers sent a shiver down Cas's spine, and he tried to get even closer. Dean's fingers brushed lightly over the straining outline of Cas's erection, just barely, and Cas shuddered.

"So fucking hard for me Cas, look at you." Dean's eyes were dark with want, and every fiber of his being was screaming _I want you_ at Cas. Cas took Dean's look as a cue and scrambled on top of Dean, grinding his ass down onto Dean even harder than before. Dean put his hands on Cas's slender hips and tried to push his pajama bottoms off. Cas obliged him and got off the bed entirely and took them off, and when Dean saw he wasn't wearing any underwear he looked down Cas's body and then back up to his face. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion at Cas and he moved closer to the bed, his hard cock level with Dean's mouth. Dean licked his lips and in one motion opened his mouth wide and took Cas all the way down, not flinching as he felt the head of his cock bump the back of his throat. Had Cas not been bracing himself on Dean's shoulders, he would have fallen down. Dean had been working up to deep throating him for awhile now, and he had finally succeeded.

Dean moved his head back and then all the way back down, burying his nose in Cas's dark pubic hair, inhaling Cas's scent. The moan that Cas let out was filthy hot, and Dean sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks to form as tight of a seal as possible. He tasted Cas's semi-sweet precome on his tongue, lapping it down eagerly. Cas was a complete and total slut for Dean's blowjobs, and he gave them to him as often as he could. He tugged at Cas's hips more urgently, pulling Cas more towards the bed without removing himself from Cas's cock.

Dean plunged his tongue into Cas's weeping slit, seeking out more his precome. Cas had told him that before he had started dating Dean, he never got wet like this, and that little fact had turned on Dean more than anything else before in his life. Dean kept sucking until Cas's knees were shaking, begging for Dean to let him come. He got Cas right to the edge and then took his mouth off, saliva and precome trailing from his lips. Cas decided right there that that was pretty much the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and came crashing down into Dean's lap for a hard kiss. Cas licked the taste of himself out of Dean's mouth, head swimming with lust.

Cas broke the kiss after a few more minutes and said "Strip." Dean removed his boxers lightning quick and Cas eyed him hungrily, pressing his body against Dean's and rutting up against, his cock slick with precome and Dean's spit. Cas ground his ass against Dean, and Dean's teeth sank into his bottom lip, stifling a loud moan.

Cas rocked back and forth on Dean for a few more minutes and then got out of Dean's lap. "Want to try something Dean. Lay back and spread your legs for me." Dean did as he was asked, and Cas moved down in between his legs, laying down on the mattress in front of him. Dean thought Cas was going to blow him, but Cas kissed right down his cock and past his balls, licking a small circle in the space between his entrance and sac.

Cas's voice against his skin sent a thrill down Dean's spine. "This is why I asked you to clean yourself well Dean. Been wanting eat out your tight ass for awhile now." Cas kissed the space where he was licking and looked up at Dean expectantly. "S' okay Cas. Do it." That was all Cas needed to hear and he licked a long, slow stripe up Dean's cleft, and then twice as slow back down. Dean didn't know that he could experience something that felt so damn good, but here it was, Cas licking him open slowly.

Cas slowly pulled apart Dean's buttocks, his eye falling on Dean's dusky pink entrance. "Sexy." Cas closed his eyes and put just the tip of his tongue there, feeling the warm heat of Dean on him. Dean didn't taste bad, just... natural. He smelled like soap and gold skin, if that was possible. Cas licked in deeper, and Dean let out a long, low moan. "Fucking hell Cas that's good." Cas pulled down on Dean's hips and held on to him tight, holding him still while Dean writhed above him. His licks were slow and methodical, making Dean surrender over to Cas's touch. Cas didn't want control, just temporarily to make Dean come apart for him. Judging by the sounds that Dean was having an incredibly difficult time holding in, he was doing a very good job.

He felt Dean's legs cross and hold him close, pressing Cas in further. Cas opened him up as much as he could, licking, sucking, biting gently, alternating the three until his spit was running down his chin and Dean's hole was wet and pink and shiny from his efforts. He kept going until Dean had to reach down and push him off because it felt so damn good, and suddenly Cas was at the foot of the bed with Dean doing his best to lick his way into Cas via his mouth. Dean didn't stop until the taste of himself was gone, and he kept kissing Cas until they were both struggling for breath.

Cas, his lips swollen and voice unrighteously low and gravelly, looked up at Dean and said "Ready?" Dean kissed him on the lips one more time and said "Yeah." He pulled himself off of Cas and laid back, opening his legs for Cas. "Please be gentle babe. I've never... been on the bottom before." Cas had known that Dean wasn't a virgin, but it didn't bother him, because Dean had made it clear to him that it was the best when he was with Cas.

Cas reached into the pocket of his discarded pajama bottoms and brought out a condom and a small packet of lube. He made sure Dean was good and wet first, then applied some to himself after he had put the condom on. Dean looked up at him with trusting eyes as Cas settled the head of his cock against Dean's entrance, breathing deep as Cas slid in, his body shuddering as Dean closed around him.

Cas took a moment to get used to the tight, hot feeling of Dean's body, shutting his eyes and centering himself. Dean had his hands on Cas's hips, rubbing circles into them, saying "It's okay" over and over again. Cas opened his eyes and slowly began to thrust in and out, taking time to get the motion down. Cas hadn't done this before, but he was a fast learner – and the way Dean was holding his mouth open and moaning every time Cas's thick cock went sliding back in really helped. He bent his head down and gave Dean a hot, wet open mouthed kiss, sliding his tongue against his. Dean drew his legs up around Cas's waist and pulled him in deeper, his cock hard against his stomach. Dean reached down and began to stroke himself.

Cas pulled up and spread Dean's legs apart, putting his hands on Dean's knees and bracing himself to fuck into Dean even harder. The change in speed made Dean moan louder, and he put his free hand over his mouth, somewhat stifling his moans. Watching Dean shut himself up like that pushed Cas closer to climax, and he began to pick up speed, faster and faster. Dean was jacking himself fast, precome coating his fingers.

Cas reached down and sped Dean's hand up and two seconds later came, clenching his teeth as he came apart above Dean, and Dean came too, long white spurts of come hitting him in the neck, chest and stomach. Cas felt like his orgasm went on for an eternity before he finally leaned forward, bracing himself against Dean's come covered stomach.

Catching his breath, Cas said "You lied."

Dean cracked open an eye. "About what?"

Cas grinned and said "I didn't see any wings."

Dean sat up a little and Cas leaned down to kiss him. "Felt like I was flying anyway baby."

Cas gave him another kiss and slowly pulled out of Dean, retrieving a wet washcloth from the bathroom when he went to toss the condom. He came back and wiped down Dean thoroughly, planting soft kisses on his skin as he cleaned him. After awhile, Dean's body was spotless and Cas settled in next to him, putting his head on Dean's chest. Dean kissed him on the top of the head and Cas mewled contentedly.

"What'd I do to deserve you Cas. Makes me wonder a little every day."

Cas snuggled closer and said "Guess it was just meant to be."

Dean leaned his head back on the pillow and said "Hey Cas?"

"Mm?"

"I know we're graduating soon and all but... do you think we'll still be... us?"

Cas picked his head up and said "Course I do. Oklahoma State's not even an hour from here. I was gonna apply there for music. What about you?"

"Same, Cas. Wanted to be near you, mostly."

"Sounds good to me Dean. I hope that we're still here ten, twenty, hell fifty years from now."

"I think we will be Cas, really." Dean smiled and Cas kissed him one more time, thinking that everything was going to be just fine.

And you know what? It was.


	3. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

August 1938

Chicago

The late summer morning had started off well enough.

Dean woke up around noon, to the smell of coffee and eggs, which meant that Sam had gone out that morning and replaces the paltry contents of their icebox.

He tugged on a robe, his head throbbing from one too many glasses of bourbon with the boys backstage last night after they'd gotten done playing their last set for the evening.

Sam was in the kitchen, and when he saw his brother emerge from the hallway he positively beamed.

Dean sat down in the wooden chair at the table, blinking back sleepiness. "What's got you looking so damn happy?"

Sam pointed at a clipping in the newspaper. "The Voice of Heaven himself is gonna be in Chicago tonight. The best part is that he doesn't have a gig right now."

Dean motioned for Sam to hand him the newspaper and read the headline out loud. "Cas Novak leaves the Cotton Club, seeks new venue in Chicago. Sam – we gotta try and get in touch with him."

Sam smiled again. "Already talked to his agent Dean. Said he'd come by the club later and scope the place out and if he likes it he'll bring his star by later."

Dean took a sip of the coffee, just this side of too strong, relishing the bitter taste. "You know Dad would have never hired a Jew to sing in his club."

Sam gave him a sour look. "Yes, and he's also dead. I didn't think you had a problem with it."

Dean ignored the look and said "Look, I don't have a problem just... you know what it's like nowadays Sam. I just don't want us to be in any sort of danger, that's all. But he does sing really well."

"The danger would be more than worth it Dean - and we could use the attraction Dean. Club attendance has been slipping for the last month. Last night was a fluke you know." Sam took another bite of his eggs.

Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, alright. We'll see what he's all about."

. . .

Club Winchester had been opened by their father John after the end of the Great War and had survived gangsters, Prohibition, and a Depression that was just now beginning to wane more. Sam and Dean had taken it over when their father had been killed in a bar fight, punching the wrong guy one too many times and he'd bled out on the floor, and Dean had inherited the club four years ago at the ripe young age of 23. Sam had been pressed in to help, running the business side of things while Dean managed the talent and acted as host, building the club's reputation. It wasn't the most popular club in the Windy City, but it held itself to a high standard, and was a stage for singers and bands that would go on to become famous but always seemed to forget the place they started out at.

Dean eased his 1936 Packard Twelve Sport Coupe into his spot at the front of the club, feeling a little better now that he had coffee and breakfast in him. Sam would be by later to balance the books before they opened at six that night, which gave Dean time to make sure everything was ready to go.

A man in a pinstripe suit and smoking a cigar was inside the club already, leaning against the bar and chatting up their bartender, Anna. Anna was busily collecting dirty glasses and trying to the avoid the man's stream of words but she wasn't succeeding.

Dean went over to the man and said "Club doesn't open til six pal, so if you would-"

"Like to not speak with Cas Novak's agent? Sure I'll see myself out." The man had a rich British accent, and he moved like owned the place too.

Dean put a hand on his arm and said "My apologies. I'm Dean Winchester." He stuck out his hand and Balthazar took it, and Dean couldn't help but notice the man's skin was oily. Something about talent agents, he mused to himself.

"Ah. I believe I spoke with Sam earlier. I'm Balthazar Adams." He shook Dean's hand back and released it after a moment.

Dean discretely wiped his hand on the seat of his pants. "So Balthazar uh... why don't I give you the tour."

Balthazar winked at Anna and then turned back to Dean. "Sure thing. After all, I need to know what kind of accommodations my star will be accorded."

Dean thought about the dressing rooms and hoped that they were in decent condition. "Anything you'd like to see first?" Dean tried to sound as confident as possible.

Balthazar fought for a moment. "Why not where he'll be singing?"

Dean gestured towards backstage. "Allow me."

. . .

It was nearly four o'clock before Balthazar was satisfied, looking into every nook and cranny of the place, Dean keeping himself calm and collected as Balthazar made eyes every time he walked by Anna, only for Anna to balk him every time.

Balthazar and he stepped outside and he lit up another cigar. "Well Dean, I like what I see. I'll bring Cas by in a little bit. And let him know that I really think he'll like it here." He gave Dean a wink that couldn't be read as anything else but mischievous, and got in his car and drove away.

Dean was still standing there looking confused when Sam pulled up.

"How'd it go?" Sam looked crisp in his dark blue suit.

"Really well. Said he'd bring by Cas in a little bit. Also said that he doesn't come cheap."

Sam chewed his tongue for a moment. "We'll negotiate after tonight I guess. Guy hasn't even sang here yet. But I really don't think we have much to worry about – guy's famous Dean. That counts for a lot. That and Gabe said he'd really whip the boys into shape for tonight."

Dean thought about the club's band and its easygoing leader. "Yeah, I hope so. Gotta make a good impression, right? Cas being a celebrity and all."

Sam put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "Hey, if it doesn't work out we won't starve. Now come on – I want to talk over a couple of budget things before he gets here."

. . .

Cas was nervous.

He knew he shouldn't be, but after being based out of New York for ten years he wasn't keen on the whole uprooting and moving thing. Of course, Anti-Semitism was an ugly beast, and he'd had enough of it. So much for going on talent. He wasn't exactly starting out, or even really starting over. Hell he was 29 – hardly a kid anymore.

But he sure as hell felt like one.

It wasn't even his reputation he was worried about – it was a smaller venue he'd gotten his big break at and he had heard of Club Winchester mostly by word of mouth, and had heard that the brothers ran a legitimate business – criminals and gangsters weren't welcome in the least. Thus far, it seemed like the most legitimate nightclub he'd encountered, and he'd encountered quite a few.

Balthazar was talking about something, but Cas was ignoring him, thinking about what he was going to sing that night.

"Now don't worry your pretty little head Cas, you have nothing to fear in the least. Both of them are very friendly, and I think you'll like Dean in particular."

Cas eased back his gray fedora and wiped his head, sweating from the humid air. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he could give Errol Flynn himself a run for his money." Balthazar winked at Cas, making the singer blush.

"That's not what I'm here for Balthazar, come on." The fact that Cas was gay was a closely kept secret, and he had threatened Balthazar on pain of death if he ever told anyone. Of course, he and Balthazar had been working together for years now, and he had never once let him down.

"He's absolutely charming Cas, and he and his brother are no friends of Hitler. I made sure before I left earlier. Apparently the father, John, was though." Smoke curled from the end of Balthazar's ever present cigar, and Cas fanned it out of the way. "Not to worry, he apparently died some time ago."

There were only three cars parked outside of the club, a blue Packard, a black LaSalle (a 1937 model, Cas noted) and a red Ford, all right next to each other. They must have belonged to the club's staff, because there wasn't anyone else here, and it was well past five o'clock.

Balthazar led them inside, frowning when he noticed that Anna wasn't behind the bar. He knocked on the door to Dean's office, and waited.

"Ready?"

Cas shifted on his feet. "Yes."

Sam was the one to answer the door. "Balthazar! Nice to finally meet you in person. And you must be Cas." Sam stuck out his hand, and both men shook it in turn.

Dean stood and buttoned his coat, smoothing back his hair. "I'm Dean Winchester, owner." He ignored Balthazar and moved right to Cas, putting his best businessman smile on. Cas shook his hand, and Dean swore he was being touched by an angel.

"Cas Novak, singer." Cas returned Dean's smile with a radiant one of his own, and maybe let his handshake linger a little more than necessary.

Balthazar clapped Dean on the back and said "I'm going to go see if that pretty bartender of yours can make a decent Tom Collins. We'll discuss a contract later."

Sam turned to follow him. "Actually, we need to do that sooner rather than..." His words were cut off as the door shut behind him, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean moved to the wall behind Cas to a drink cabinet. "Whiskey?" Dean got out two glasses.

"Please." Cas took the proferred glass and they clinked them together, the burn of the alcohol making Cas feel even warmer.

"So what do you sing Cas?" Dean leaned against the edge of his desk and sipped his drink.

"Uh, everything. Carmichael, Gerswhin, Arlen, you name it, I can sing it."

Dean smiled over the edge of his glass at him. "Versatility. Something I can definitely admire."

Cas looked down at his feet, his mind going to a decidedly not business like place. "Um... when do I meet your band?"

Dean set down his glass and took off his jacket. "They don't get here til seven. Don't want you to strain your voice too much." Dean smiled and winked at him.

Cas's gaze narrowed. "I generally try to keep it in good order."

Dean looked at the chair Cas was standing next to. "Why don't you take a seat Cas? You look nervous. No need to be."

Cas took the seat offered to him and eased back into it. "Sorry I just... long drive and it's a new town."

"If you're worried about me kicking you out because you're Jewish, you shouldn't. You're definitely among friends here Cas." This time, Dean's smile was warm and inviting.

Cas felt some of his tension ebb immediately. "If I didn't know any better Winchester I'd say you're coming on to me."

Dean leaned forward and looked Cas up and down. "Would that be such a bad thing if I was?"

Cas looked down at his hands. "I don't want to compromise our... business relationship."

Dean got up and laid a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Hey, if that's how you feel, alright. Come on, let's go see what Sam and Balthazar are up to."

Cas suddenly found that he wanted to rewind the last minute.

. . .

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, patrons were slowly starting to drift in. Cas was ready to start rehearsing. There was a separate room in the back where the musicians left their cases, and Cas was back there, waiting. He was softly singing "Deep Purple" when Gabriel and his big band filed in, Dean with them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Cas Novak. He's going to be with us for awhile, so treat him nice." Dean winked at him again and left the room, Cas's heart fluttering in his chest. Gabriel came over to him and said "The famous Cas Novak, here in Chicago. Boys, we got ourselves a ticket right here." Gabriel's smile was easy.

Cas relaxed more. "So long as you guys can make Gershwin swing we'll be solid."

. . .

Dean was glad to see that the club was full by the time ten o'clock rolled around. Gabe and his band would play from ten to midnight, with Cas joining them for his first song at ten thirty. Dean had only ever heard Cas on the radio, so this was going to be a new experience for him.

He was moving amongst the patrons, meeting and greeting them as he did every night. He was surprised to see Sam out and about as well, using his charm and making sure drinks were full and everyone was having a good time.

Dean was leaning against the bar when Sam found him a few minutes later, watching Gabriel and his band get set up.

"You're a sucker for him, aren't you? Sam drank a glass of water in one gulp.

Dean turned to him and gave him a look that said bite me. "No."

Sam laughed, enjoying the way his older brother turned crimson. "If you need the place to yourself tonight Jessica said I could stay over." Sam had been seeing Jessica, or Jess as she preferred, for a year now.

"Sam... I just met the guy, and I'm technically his boss so would that not look I don't know, sketchy at all?"

"You've done worse Dean." Sam's smile was nothing but teasing.

"Shut up, I know that."

"Look man if you want to sleep with him-"

"Sam, don't you have some numbers to crunch?" Sam got up off his barstool and walked away laughing.

A burst of applause accompanied Gabriel and his band as they led a lively rendition of "Alexander's Ragtime Band." Dean found himself tapping along with the music, and people began to crowd the dance floor. An image of he and Cas dancing together flashed through his mind, and he signaled for Anna to pour him another beer.

He had it bad, and it wasn't good.

Or so he told himself.

. . .

A drum roll accompanied Cas's walking out onto the stage and the club erupted in cheers. He stepped right up to the microphone and said "Good evening Chicago!" More, much louder applause. "Got a little song for you called 'Begin The Beguine', fresh from the pen of Cole Porter himself. A one, two three four!"

Dean wished someone would have given him warning before Cas began singing, because it was unlike any other voice he'd heard as Cas began to croon. The rumbly timbre of his voice went right down his spine, the lower notes resonating through the room. People had stopped dancing to stand and just listen, awed by Cas's voice.

By the time the song ended, Dean was already in love.

. . .

Cas only sang two nights a week, recording the other days. He had moved into a house not far from the club a week after debuting there. Sam and Balthazar had hammered out a contract that wouldn't bankrupt the club but also kept Cas very happy monetarily.

Three months into Cas's tenure at Club Winchester (and Dean avoiding Cas unless necessary, afraid of what he might say or do) Sam finally sat down with Dean one day and broached the subject.

"Dean, you know I won't blab or anything if you go and make your move."

"Sam, I'm his boss. Hell your his boss. I can't do that."

Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders and looked him right in the eye. "And I'm sick of watching the two of you make eyes at each other. That and the next time I have to listen to you jack off moaning his name I'm going to kick you out. Yeah, walls aren't that thick Dean."

Dean blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Sorry I thought... thought I was a little quieter."

Sam patted the side of Dean's face. "News flash Dean – you're not."

Dean turned his gaze back up, meeting Sam's pleading eyes. "Alright. Jeez, I will. Uh... tell him to meet me in my office for a drink after he finishes his set tonight."

Sam smiled and said "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

. . .

Cas was in his dressing room, making sure the bowtie of his tux was straight when he heard a knock at the door.

"Be right there." He checked himself over in the mirror, then opened the door, seeing Sam standing there. "What's up Sam?" Cas moved aside to let him in.

Sam sat down at Cas's mirror and turned to face Cas. "Before you give me the whole he's my boss line, you are going to meet Dean in his office after your set tonight. And don't let him turn you away either. I told him I was sick of watching him make eyes at you – same goes for you Cas. Just because you're a hot shot singer doesn't mean I can't play matchmaker here. Seriously go... hell I don't care just do something."

Sam started to leave and turned in the doorway. "You singing Stardust tonight?"

Cas gave him a quizzical look. "Yes, why?"

"No reason. But make sure you watch him when you sing it. Want to see how long it takes him to melt." With that Sam was gone, leaving Cas more nervous than before.

. . .

Dean took his normal seat at the bar to watch Cas sing. Anna came over to him and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "So, tonight's the night huh?"

Dean turned to her and said "What do you mean?"

"You finally gonna ask Pipes up there on a date?"

Dean smiled at Anna's nickname for Cas. "Yeah, why?"

"Been waiting for that since he came in. You want your drink before or after he makes your panties wet?"

Dean gave her an angry look. "Before, thank you."

Anna smiled and went back to serving patrons.

She's a bartender, what does she know, Dean thought to himself.

. . .

To say the place was packed was an understatement. Cas was sweating, not paying much attention to Gabriel and the band playing "King Porter Stomp" as he paced nervously in the right wing of the small stage. He closed his eyes and he prayed for a moment, fingering the Star of David in his pocket.

The music on stage ended and Cas opened his eyes, turning to step out. Applause greeted him and he cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone. "Want to start off with something a little different tonight, that old sweet melody my Hoagy Carmichael, Stardust. This one is for the lovers in the audience, so grab her close and just sway along."

Cas's eyes settled on Dean as he began to sing:

"And now the purple dusk of twilight time  
Steals across the meadows of my heart  
High up in the sky the little stars climb  
Always reminding me that were apart  
You wander down the lane and far away  
Leaving me a song that will not die  
Love is now the stardust of yesterday  
The music of the years  
Gone by .."

Dean's heart swelled, feeling like it was making his throat close up, because Cas's eyes were locked with his as he sang, his voice going right through him. Cas certainly lived up to the name accorded to him by the industry.

The Voice of Heaven indeed.

. . .

Cas finished that night with "Loch Lomond," bringing the house down as he sounded out the last long notes. He noticed that Dean had disappeared a couple songs ago, and he wound up taking several bows before they let him move off stage.

No one was in the hallway that Dean's office was on. Cas loosened his bowtie, letting the ends of it droop down the front of his white tuxedo. He knocked at Dean's door, swallowing hard against the butterflies in his stomach.

Dean had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a little, making him look far more relaxed than he felt. "Hey Cas." Dean gave him a warm smile and invited him in, shutting and locking the door behind Cas as he entered.

"Drink?" Cas heard the clink of ice into a glass behind him.

"Uh, please. Gin, if you have it." Cas leaned on the edge of Dean's desk, Dean's broad back to him.

"Sure. Tonic?" Dean opened a bottle of tonic water.

"Yes." Cas couldn't decide what to do with his hands, so he settled for just letting them rest by his sides.

"That first song Cas – my favorite. You sang it very beautifully. Hell you sing everything really well." Dean handed him his drink, letting his fingers linger over Cas's as he did. He noticed the tension in Cas's body, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cas, come on. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

"I know Dean it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I think I'm in love with you. Plain and simple Dean. I know that I shouldn't, but I do."

"Why not Cas?" Dean came over and leaned against the desk with Cas, his body warming from his drink.

"Because you know what people say about... us. Our lifestyle."

Dean looked around the room. "Don't see anyone in here but us Cas. By the way, is that your real name?"

"It's a short form of Castiel. I've gone by Cas since I started singing."

Dean nodded his head, mulling over what Cas had said. "Mind if I just keep calling you Cas?"

Cas smiled. "No, it's alright. But Dean... are you sure you want this?"

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek. "Yeah, I am. Been sure for awhile now."

Cas raised his glass and said "So what should we drink to?"

Dean thought for a moment. "To relationships personal and professional. And little brothers who see the obvious far better than we do." They clinked glasses drank, relishing the warm burn of alcohol going down into their bodies.

Cas was silent for a moment. "So Dean... what do you like to do on dates?"

Dean turned Cas's face to his and said "This." He gently pressed his lips to Castiel's, surprised by just how soft they were. Cas started kissing him back after a moment, and set down his glass to cup Dean's face in his hand.

"Come on Winchester, kiss me like a man." Dean kissed him harder, and Cas moaned as Dean slid his tongue into his mouth, the taste of whiskey on it. Cas felt his heart rate go up, Dean drawing him closer. It should have been a sin for a kiss to be this good, but it was something that Cas didn't want to end.

Dean broke the kiss after a few more minutes and said "Man enough for you?"

Cas smiled. "Yes. I uh... I need to go Dean. I have an early day at the studio tomorrow. I'm done around one, if you want to come and see me there."

Dean gave him one more brief kiss and returned Cas's smile. "Sure."

. . .

Dean showed up fifteen minutes early to the recording studio.

Cas was in front of the studio's band, crooning into the microphone. They were recording "Anything Goes." Cas had a trilby tilted back on his head, outright performing even though there was no one in the studio to watch save for the technicians. Cas's voice soared over the words, dispatching Cole Porter's words with ease. Dean found himself tapping along with the music, mouthing the words along with Cas. Cas saw him as he was singing and winked, not missing a beat.

The music ended and the recording light turned red. "Alright Cas, that's a wrap. Good job today boys." The musicians began to move, and Cas took a glass of water from a a studio hand. He was finishing it when Dean came over and offered a brown paper bag.

"Lunch?"  
Cas accepted the bag graciously and said "Thank you. What's in here?"

"Kosher hamburger and fries. Figured you'd need some protein."

Cas smiled and opened the bag, the smell of meat filling his nostrils. "Really know how to charm a guy, don't you?"

"I can never be accused of not trying Cas." Dean took a bite of his own burger and settled more on the stool that Cas had offered him. "So how long have you been recording?"

"Today? A few hours." Cas sipped his drink, tasting cola.

"No, I meant how long as in when did you make your first recording."

"Oh! Almost a decade. St. James Infirmary Blues was my first record – made when I was twenty. Thought there had been some sort of mistake when I got that first royalties check."

Dean nodded his head. "Well I hope that it keeps rolling in. Don't want to keep singing in clubs forever do you?"

"Not all of them, no. But I'd certainly like to stick around yours." Cas gave him an easy smile. "I like yours the best Dean. Something about the club owner, he's a real sweet guy."

Dean blushed and made sure no one else was around. Satisfied, he kissed Cas on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "If you're not too busy this afternoon, why don't we go back to my place for a drink or two? Sam's out with his girl for the day and I don't have to be at the club until five. What do you say Cas?"

Cas had never agreed to something so quickly in his life.

. . .

They never got around to drinks.

As soon as they were in the door, Dean had Cas up against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Cas's hat was knocked off his head, thanks to Dean carding his hands through Cas's hair, loving the soft feel of it under his fingers. Cas kissed back with equal fervor, his hands working at the hem of Dean's shirt to give it off.

"You gonna be gentle with me Winchester?" Dean was biting his way along Cas's stubble covered jaw and neck.

"Only if you want me to be Cas."

Cas growled, his voice even more gravelly and honey smooth (if such a thing was possible) than usual. Dean pushed his shirt off his shoulders, leading Cas more towards his bedroom. They shed garments as they went, not all of which escaped damage.

The midday sun was coming through the blinds, playing across Dean's unmade bed, the sheets warm. They were both down to their underwear, and Dean rubbed himself against Cas, ravishing him with his mouth.

"Feels like you have a damn Colt in there Dean." Cas reached down and palmed Dean's hard cock, earning himself a moan from the other man.

"Could say the same about you Cas." Dean shoved his hand past Cas's waistband and stroked Cas in his underwear, feeling precome on his fingers as he brushed over the tip.

Dean pushed him backwards towards the bed, and pulled down his underwear, his cock thick and long between his legs. Cas's eyes went wide and he smiled, looking over Dean's now naked body. Cas tugged off his own underwear, and Dean pressed his naked body to Cas's, his skin warm against the singer's.

Cas reached down and took both of them in hand, rubbing their cocks together, the slick of precome covering his fingers. Dean felt Cas's legs wrap around his waist, drawing them in closer together, Cas's touch indicating how badly he wanted Dean.

Dean stopped kissing Cas for a moment. "Lay on your back Cas – gonna make you feel good."

Cas gave him another kiss and rolled off of Dean. Dean kissed his way slowly down Cas's body, trailing his lips over the contours of his muscles, his pace agonizingly slow as he moved. Cas wanted to push him, make him go faster, because he had wanted this for so long now. He had wanted Dean since they first met, and it just now hit him that they were here, doing this.

Cas's intake of breath was sharp as Dean went down on him, his lips closing around the thick length of Cas's cock, careful to avoid hurting Cas with his teeth. Dean hadn't given head that much in his life, but when he did have the opportunity, he tried to make it good for the other guy. Cas moaned, and that made Dean even harder. The same voice that sang so beautifully was also more than capable of making the filthiest, sexiest sounds that Dean had ever heard, and Dean was the one causing them.

Cas put a hand on the back of Dean's head, holding him down on his cock. Dean took Cas as far into his mouth as he could, his tongue swirling over the head of Cas's cock, making Cas moan even louder. Cas's hips bucked upwards as Dean hit the sensitive bundle of nerves right behind the head, and Dean hollowed his cheeks even tighter, forming as tight of a seal on Cas as he could.

Cas could feel his orgasm looming close, and he pushed Dean off of him. "Need you Dean, now. Need you to fuck me hard." Dean kissed him on the mouth and said "You got it Cas."

Dean opened his night stand and got out a condom and lube. "No waiting around with you, huh?"

"The way I see it Dean we've got plenty of time to go slow. Right now I need you." Cas laid back and spread his legs wide.

Dean kissed him as he worked the cold lube into his entrance, the coolness of it contrasting in ways that Cas hadn't felt in quite some time. Dean was gentle now, softly humming "'S Wonderful" against Cas's lips as he did. Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders and held him close as he did, appreciating the muscles on his upper back under his fingers.

Dean whispered low in Cas's ear. "Ready?"

Cas kissed him briefly and said "Yes."

Cas held on tight to Dean's hips as he slid in, a sharp intake of breath accompanying the motion. Dean was very, very gentle in this part, not wanting to hurt Cas. Cas changed his mind for him by pulling on Dean's hips, grunting out "Come on Winchester, fuck me like a goddamn man."

With a growl, Dean fell forward and slid home, his hips bucking into Cas as he did. If Cas wanted rough, he'd give it to him. Cas began to moan in time with Dean's thrusts, and fuck if those weren't musical too, because they sounded better than Dean had ever heard come out of Cas's mouth.

Dean locked his hands with Cas's and put them up above their heads, Cas's body stretched out before him. He kissed Cas as he fucked him, biting at his lip, their tongues wrestling together. It was the most perfect feeling in the world, and Dean had had quite a few lovers, male and female.

Cas broke the kiss and said "On your back Dean – want to ride you." Dean flipped them without leaving Cas's body, and Cas gripped him tight with his thighs and rolled his hips, a long groan of pleasure sounding from Dean. Cas took that as a cue and began to ride Dean harder, rising and falling up and down on Dean's thick cock, his own dripping with precome as he stroked himself.

Dean felt the rush of orgasm low in his body, the warm tendrils feeling like they were coming up from his toes, and as if reading his mind, Cas sped up, his motions becoming more hurried and fervent.

"So fucking close Cas... gonna..." Dean's words were lost as he came, his cock throbbing deep in Cas's body, and Cas came all over his stomach with a shout, covering Dean with the sticky fluid. It was the best orgasm Cas had had in a long time, if not the best.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Can all of you singers do that?"

"Just the really talented ones like me." Cas gave him a warm smile. "Fucking... Dean..."

Dean pulled him down for a kiss, and Cas didn't ever want to leave.

. . .

Later that night, Dean and Cas came to the club together, looking very put together and pleased with the world. Sam was talking with Anna, sipping a whiskey and eying the two of them.

"Bout time they did that." Anna was wiping down the bar, smiling to herself.

"Why the hell do you think I beat it from the apartment today? I'm surprised it took that long honestly. Normally Dean's a far more hands on guy."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Anna took his empty glass and refreshed it.

Sam laughed. "I live with him, remember? But Cas makes him happy, so I'm happy."

Anna gave a small chuckle. "Ten dollars says he opens with 'I've Got The World On A String' tonight."

Sam stuck out his hand and smiled. "You're on."

Anna went home ten dollars richer that night.


End file.
